


Five Night's At Bob's

by Thongchan



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Multi, Stuff, don't hate me, i dunno why i did this, lolol, so scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob kept hearing people talking about the game Five Nights at Freddy's and wanted to know what's so good about the game. As he begin to play the game, he will know why is it so good, yet scary. Will he spread this game to his family and friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Night's At Bob's

The kids were at school and Linda was out doing her grocery shopping and possibly porcelain baby shopping. Bob was tending his restaurant, which is rather slow as usual. Sighing in boredom, Bob brought out a laptop from under the counter and logged on. As he clicked on the Internet browser, he heard two teenagers walking by, talking about a game.

"Hey, have you played or watched Five Nights at Freddy's?" Teenager 1 asked as he looked at his best friend.

"I watched the videos and they were scary! Man, I really want to play the game." Teenager 2 responded.

"Hey, I had the game downloaded onto my computer last night. We can go play it right now!"

"Oh yeah, let's go man!" The teenagers ran off as Bob blinked twice, but shook his head. Then heard another two passerbys chatting about the game.

"Man, Five Nights at Freddy's was awesome, yet scary!" Passerby 1 said.

"I know! Very fun." Passerby 2 agreed as they walked down the street.

"Okay, what is this Five Nights of Freddy's they're talking about?" Bob asked himself as he Googled up the name and went on the wikipedia page to read about it. Couple minutes later, Bob had finished reading. "So, it's an Indie survival horror game...I see..Well, I don't see what's so great about the game...Looks just like an average game that teenagers would play...Hmm." Bob begin to think before having a light bulb over his head. "I think I could give the game a try..."

~*6*~

After the game was finally downloaded onto the laptop, Bob begin to click on the icon of the game. "Alright, here we go..."

He sees the screen having static with an image of a bear fading into the background.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" He asked as he clicked on "new game".

As the game begin to start, Bob sees the screen with different cameras, before a phone had begin to ring. "Hello, what's this?"

He suddenly hear, "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" The man's voice said as Bob nodded. Suddenly, he sees the battery going 90% on screen. "What the..?"

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."

"Okay..." Bob said as he checked on each camera, before the man continued, "Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Uhhh...I have no idea what is going on right now..." Bob muttered as he saw the battery going 85% on screen.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too." The guy said.

"Wow, poor guy...That sounds really bad.." Bob shook his head as the guy continued, "So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. Oh, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Wait, why were they left in free roaming mode..? Shouldn't they be turned off instead? This is starting to get creepy..." Bob said as he witnessed the battery going 80%. Before clicking on the next camera, he noticed the characters were gone. "Uh oh..."

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death"

Bob begin to shiver at the thought of what the guy just said. He regained confidence as he continued to listen to the phone guy.

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The message cut off after the guy finished.

Bob sighed in relief. "Finally...Come on Bob, do not get scared...Keep an eye out for those robotic creatures..."

As he checked on the pirate cove camera, he sees that the battery was down to 78%. As he clicked on the backstage camera, he sees begin to see the purple bunny named Bonnie was there. He looked like he was staring right at the camera, which sent Bob shivers.

"Oh my god, oh my god...." Bob glanced at what time it was in the game. It reads "2 AM" on screen. "Oh come on! Get the 6AM already! This is starting to creep me out!"

Bob checked on the dining room camera and sees that Freddy is there, standing there motionless. As he checked the east hall camera, he sees that Bonnie is nearby.

"Oh no! No no!!" Bob screamed in fear as he quickly closed the doors, hoping he would stay safe. "Okay...now, let's see how much power I have...okay...60% percent...Hmm...Is that rabbit robot gone..?" As he opened the door and checked on the cameras, he sees that Bonnie is no longer there. "Wait, where is--"

He was interrupted when Bonnie popped up on screen and made an eery screech.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Bob screeched as he jumped back into the ice cream swerve machine, accidentally hitting himself in the back of the head. "Ow! Damn it!"

The passerbys who heard him scream stopped and looked at Bob as he was rubbing his head and quickly closed the laptop.

"Oh my god...I'm so scared..I'm so scared..." Before he continued, he heard the door opened with the bell making a loud ringing sound.

"Hi, is this shop op--" The female customer was interrupted as Bob made a screeching sound.

"NO, DON'T EAT ME ALIVE!!" Bob then dashed into the bathroom and locked himself in. The female customer raised her brow, wondering what he was so afraid. She shrugged.

"I'll...come back later then." She said as she left the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few of FNAF videos on Youtube. And I see that Bob's Burgers hasn't done this sort of thing yet, so I wanted to be the first. Sorry if this is crap. I need to watch more of the videos lmao...Through Markiplier~
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the first chapter and the next one will be better.


End file.
